1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a multi-synchronization type LCD panel for a small size image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a multi-synchronization type deflecting apparatus for a cathode-ray tube (CRT) panel which can properly display images having different numbers of scan lines at a center portion of the panel. On the other hand, since LCD panels are thinner in size and lower in power consumption with a lower power supply voltage as compared with CRT panels, the LCD panels have recently been applied to personal computers, word processors, color telereceivers, and the like. However, the multi-synchronization type deflecting system of the CRT panels cannot be applied to the multi-synchronization type driving system of the LCD panels, due to the on difference in driving (deflecting) methods therebetween
in a prior art apparatus for driving an LCD panel having N scan lines (N=2, 3, . . . ), N serially-connected shift registers are provided to drive the scan lines. That is, a start pulse signal, which is in synchronization with a horizontal synchronization signal, is written into the .first stage of the shift registers, and the start pulse signal is shifted through the shift registers. As a result, an image having a smaller number of scan lines than N is ill-balanced at an upper portion of the LCD panel. This will be explained later in detail.